Episode 3497 (1st February 1993)
Plot Sally feels that she's fighting a losing battle and she wants to give up but Percy and Emily encourage her to fight on. They confront Alf and demand that he does something to stop the traffic. Alf advises Sally to stick to what she knows - child-rearing. She is incensed and gets into his car, driving and parking it right across the Street so that it blocks all the traffic. To Alf's horror she then posts the keys into the postbox. Alf asks Steve to break into the car for him but Steve refuses, saying that it would be against the law. The traffic builds up both sides of the car and the drivers blame Alf. Mike is furious as he needs some spares which are stuck in the traffic jam. He orders Kevin to break into Alf's car and move it but Kevin refuses, backing Sally. The police arrive and tell Alf that they'll have to use force to move the car. When Percy refuses to stand back, he is escorted off the Street by the police with Emily heckling them. Alf is horrified as the police attempt to smash his window with a truncheon, he grapples with them to stop him but the window is smashed and the police then arrest Alf for obstruction. Curly tries to stop Neil taking Angie out, saying that she's got work to do. Angie takes no notice of Curly. Alf is released with a warning, Audrey finds the incident amusing. Maggie tells Mike that he can see Mark once a week, Mike tries to take control of the situation but she refuses to let him. Mark appears and tells Maggie that she can't decide when he sees his dad; it's up to him. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *Truck Driver - Paul Kissaun *Police Sergeant - James Masters *Neil Mitchell - John Lloyd Fillingham *Mark Redman - Chris Cook Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *1 Hillside Road - Living room *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Exterior *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin advises Sally to do something dramatic in her fight against traffic. Little does he anticipate the events that follow. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,500,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1993 episodes